


Home

by kaiscupcake6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kara is not Supergirl, KaraMel, Mon-El is Valor, Slow Burn, Smut, space puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiscupcake6/pseuds/kaiscupcake6
Summary: Kara asks Valor to be her source for the article. It may or may not lead to something else;)A/N: New chapter every week.





	1. Thank you.

The moment Kara knew she couldn't choose who to help first – herself or the people surrounding her – was the moment the walls of the building she was in started crashing down. The explosion was something no one expected; it just blew out of nowhere while the costumers were ordering food, some of them already having their meal.

The noise was deafening to the point where people screamed and pushed each other out of the way in hopes of self-preservation as the ceiling tore apart, falling down with a thunderous sound.

Panic.

That's what everyone around her was going through. Some people chose to hide under the tables, shaking with fear. Some people ran, perfectly knowing there was no way out as they had witnessed the bricks block the exit, reducing their chances of getting out, or surviving for that matter, to none. The sound of the cracking remained in everyone's ears as the massive fire eruption followed the ruination of the café where Kara would spend her every morning. She would order her favorite strawberry cupcake, potstickers and pancakes, leaving the waitress wondering how she never got fat.

Now it seemed the least of her worries. She didn't know what to do. Or at least how to help her friend. _Winn_. She couldn't let him die or get hurt, no matter what. Their friendship was one of those wonderful things that she wished everyone experienced in their lives. She just _had_ to do something.

Kara almost lost her hope when everything fell silent.

 

* * *

 

 

**_2 hours ago._ **

Everyone knew that Kara was an early bird. She woke up at 6 AM, being her usual energetic self and full of life, ready to start her day. The golden-haired girl took a long shower, thinking about what she'd order at the café while stroking the shampoo against her skull. After she got out, she did her natural looking makeup. Today Kara decided to have her hair down, though usually she prefers it up. Her golden curls attracted everyone, but she just wouldn't accept the fact that she was gorgeous, although her best friend, Winn, was head over heels in love with her.

For some reason, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if something bad was going to happen.

Shaking her head and ignoring the bad thoughts, Kara went to her wardrobe, choosing what to wear. She wasn't going to ruin her day because of a weird feeling. _No way._

 _Hmm, something that isn't too formal, but isn't casual either will do_ , she thought.

She was a reporter at CATCO Worldwide Media, but today was her day off, so she didn't want to wear a skirt and a sweater. Instead, she picked up some light blue jeans with a red flannel shirt, and white converse.

_Don't go there._

She's been feeling off since the moment she woke up, but when she heard that voice, it made her frantically turn around, looking for the person who said those words.

_Her apartment was empty._

That was when Kara realized that the voice had been in her head. Shocked, she stared at her reflection in the mirror for a whole minute.

 _Okay, deep breath. It's just my imagination_ , she thought.

No one was in her apartment; and she never had any voices in her head before, so it felt scary, but she quickly calmed herself down. She was okay. _Right?_

Shaking her head once more, Kara thought that it was good she took a day off, because she could definitely use some fresh air.

She jumped when her phone went off, scaring the hell out of her. _What the hell_!? She was so jumpy today. It's out of character for Kara, since she never feared anything before.

She took a quick glance at her phone, seeing that it was Winn calling her.

"Hey, Winn," Kara said as soon as she pressed on the green button, trying to sound cool.

"Hey, Kara. What's up? You still wanna hang out at the café, right? I'm just calling to make sure it's not cancelled," he sounded pretty excited, which didn't go unnoticed by Kara.

"Sure, I'm happy we got a day off, no way I'm missing the opportunity to spend time with my best friend," she responded with a smile, now feeling somewhat relieved, the nagging feeling disappearing slowly.

"Alrighty, see ya there," he hung up, not bothering to wait for Kara to say something in reply.

_What is wrong with this day?_

She crossed the road that led to the place where she and her friends would usually have breakfasts. On her way there, she was pondering over whether she should go there or not. That voice really made her feel uneasy. But, of course, being her stubborn self, she pushed the entrance door and stepped in, being greeted by her friend, or "nerd", as she liked to call him.

"Hey, I already ordered us strawberry cupcakes, pancakes and," Winn paused for a dramatic effect. "Potstickers!"

Kara squeaked in excitement as soon as she heard the words escape his mouth, clapping her hands like a child would while receiving a Christmas present. The blue-eyed girl sat across from him and as she was about to speak, she got interrupted.

"Here you go," the waitress appeared beside them and delivered their food. "I'm still fascinated, Kara. How do you eat so much every. single. day, but never gain weight. What's your secret?"

"I'm an alien," Kara joked and laughed along with Winn and the girl. The waitress left as they began eating, planning what they were going to do next.

A few seconds later Kara could swear it was _the worst day ever_ , because a loud thunder-like noise came behind them.

 _I'm gonna kill the person who didn't let me enjoy my food_ , she thought while Winn's eyes went wide like saucers as he looked behind Kara.

Everyone turned around only to see the walls split up in half and crash down, blocking the exit.

Kara found herself frozen, she simply didn't know how to react. Soon enough she remembered she was there with Winn.

 _Winn_.

Danvers realized she couldn't find him in the crowd as no one cared about hurting others and just kept pushing each other, but luckily for her, before she got the chance to even find her friend, the noise suddenly stopped, causing everyone to freeze on their spots and wonder what, or perhaps _who_ , was the miracle that prevented so many deaths, seeing that no one, fortunately, got hurt.

The ceiling that was about to crush them down had been caught by a certain someone who was loved and admired literally by everyone.

Kara's eyes diverted from the blue cape to her friend who found her and rushed to hug her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, shaking a little. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm alright," he couldn't help but notice Kara was in sort of a daze as she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the National City's hero that just saved everyone.

The owner of the blue cape used his super-strength to move the bricks away, making room for people to get out of the building. His muscles flexing as he pushed the heavy rocks away while Kara watched enthusiastically, not missing his clenched jaw and furrowed in concentration eyebrows.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked the people around him as he landed a few feet away from the blue-eyed girl, who was so amazed by him she couldn't even blink.

When everyone said they were fine, he let out a relieved sigh and was about to fly away to find the cause of the eruption, but stopped short. He felt as though someone was throwing daggers at his back with their intense eyes, which made him turn around only for his gaze to be glued to the blue eyes of the girl in front of him, who was shamelessly staring back at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly, thinking that she needed help, but all she was able to do was open her mouth only to quickly shut it close.

"Yes, uh, sir, would you please let me know what caused this, um, this eruption? I'm a reporter, and, um, I'd like to write an article about this, having you as, uh, my source," she kept her eyes either on the floor or on his boots the entire time she spoke. _He has really nice blue boots_ , she thought, the color reminding her of his eyes. "If that's not a problem, I mean."

He approached her with slow, steady steps and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head and making her look at him.

"I would love to be your source. And, by the way," he paused, looking deeply into her eyes. "Don't call me sir. I'm Valor. But I'm pretty sure you know that, miss..?"

"Kara. I'm Kara Danvers," she blinked rapidly and licked her dry lips, feeling as though her heart was going to blow out of her chest due to the rhythm it was going at. "From the CATCO Magazine."

" _Kara_ ," he repeated as if tasting her name on his tongue while looking between her eyes. "Well, then I'll find you after I find out the exact reason behind this mess."

She nodded multiple times, wanting nothing more than to die from embarrassment, but also to stand there and stare at his beautiful blue eyes forever at the same time.

"Valor," she hesitantly called after him when he was about to fly away.

He turned around, raising his eyebrows, as if encouraging her to continue speaking.

"Thank you," she whispered, swallowing hard and feeling her legs freeze on the spot as she looked into his eyes once again.

He simply nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards before he flew away.


	2. I hate this girl.

**Valor's POV**

No. NO! It's impossible. This _can't_ be happening. Kill me now.

When I found the person behind the mess the cafe staff and costumers witnessed a few hours ago, I hadn't known I'd be glued to one spot once again. Because _that_ is not just someone I hate. It's someone I could've sworn I got rid of for good. Someone who would do _anything_ to ruin my life, who is ready to sacrifice _everything_ in her life to make mine hell.

The Devil herself.

Ugh. Is this a nightmare? Because I feel like I'm vulnerable. And I am _never_ vulnerable. Literally.

"Hello, Mon-El," she said, venom laced in her voice. "I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Now, that was quite rude, you know. Last time I saw you, you were trying to send me back to Daxam. Is that how you usually treat your loved ones?"

"Last time I saw you, I was trying to put you in a cell, not send you back. There's a difference," I swear to Rao I'm doing everything in my power to make sure she doesn't notice how angry I am, trying to speak steadily. Because if she does, the bitch will definitely use it to her advantage. "But as we both can see, you're still here, which means I've failed. But don't worry... I won't fail this time. You'll be gone for good. Although I'd like to follow my code, which is 'I don't kill, I defeat.' But seeing as you are stubborn, I won't hesitate going against my own rules."

"Mmm, I've always liked your angry, dominating side. It turns me on," she examined my features cunningly, quickly changing the subject. "Did you know that Earth people can choose their own mates without being told who they're latched to? I mean, isn't that great? They don't have to follow the old disgusting tradition of arranged marriages."

"What are you doing here?" I spat at her angrily, completely ignoring her questions as I tried to avoid her gaze. But it was impossible because she can be an unpredictable bitch, so I forced myself to look at her in case the brunette did anything that could catch me off guard.

"Maybe I missed you," she whispered innocently, pausing for a dramatic effect and blinking rapidly. "Is that an acceptable reason? Also, did you enjoy the show I put on for you?"

"Look, I have to clean this mess you caused, and right now I'm _furious_ , so if you wanna live, then I suggest you get out of my way and never try to speak to me again," I somehow managed to hold myself together. I bet it won't last long, though; and if one more word comes out of her dirty mouth, I'm gonna lose my shit.

"Why are you always so mean? Have I ever treated you the way you're treating me now? No, I don't think so," she sounded genuinely curious, no more mischief in her eyes. "All I did was be nice to you, tolerate you and entertain you. Isn't that what mates are supposed to do?"

"You are _not_ my mate," I corrected her, blowing out some air through my nostrils and trying to control the anger boiling inside me. Seriously, this girl is impossible. "Look, Daxam is gone, which means its traditions, including arranged marriages, are also  _gone - poof_. We were latched to each other back in our home world. But _this..._ this is a completely different world. And yes, people can choose their own mates here. And I hate to break it to you, but humans also fall in love on Earth."

"Love? That's ridicu-"

"-I don't recall saying that you could talk," I rudely interrupted her, almost losing control as I narrowed my eyes and studied her shocked expression for a while. "Falling in love is not something you'd be interested in – that much I know. What you really seek is power..."

"By power, I assume, you mean yourself," she continued the sentence, a sly smirk playing on her lips in her usual arrogant way, making me want to slap it off her face.

"Yes," it's time I put a stop to this ridiculous conversation. "Because if you have me, you'll have power. But that's not gonna happen. I advise you listen to me and go, so that I never have to see your face again. And if you try to harm anyone to get back at me for refusing to mate with you, I swear to Gods, I _will_ kill you. Am I clear?"

I almost shouted the last part as she looked at me with sad green eyes, playing her usual game of pretending to be hurt. But I've known her for a long time, and her tricks don't affect me anymore.

"I can see right through you. Don't even think about laying a hand on anyone. These people mean a lot to me. I'd do anything for them," I said through gritted teeth. Playing nice is rather difficult when it comes to her, but I'm doing my best, aren't I? "So I guess, you can imagine what I'd do with you if - Gods forbid - I find out that you caused another scene. Get lost."

With that said, I flew away, ready to help the people who were currently cleaning out the building.

The brunette, who claimed she was my mate, - which she used to be once, - held an intimidatingly irritating power over me that could easily make me snap. I believe, she doesn't even try.

Just seeing her face and hearing her annoying voice once again made me loathe her even more. If that was possible, of course.

As I was in the air, I remembered a pair of blue eyes. Not that their image ever left my mind, to begin with. The way she said my name before thanking me made me feel all types of things. Things I thought I'd never feel again. However, one of those emotions was anger. Yes, I was angry, but tried to play it cool. I can't let that happen. I'm not gonna fall for someone I just met.

_I. am. Valor. for. Rao's. sake._

For some reason, she kept staring at my face, especially my eyes. She wouldn't even blink. I mean, I know many girls in National City find me attractive, but when she kept stuttering and being all nervous around me, I couldn't help but feel the need to _touch_ her. So when I placed my finger under her chin, I knew I had to use all my strength to not give in to my desires and caress her face. When she lifted her eyes and looked at me with those big blue eyes - more like comets - I was ready to kill both myself and her right then and there.

_Kara._

Her name was stuck in my head since I flew away from the building where the explosion happened.

Explosion. Shit, I almost forgot. Rao, I hate this girl already. It's been only one encounter, but she's all I can think about. As if I didn't already have other things to worry about. _Ugh_.

"Valor. Thank God, you're here. We won't be able to finish this without your help," said one of the men, who were working on the cleaning of the construction. Or what's left of it.

I just nodded in response before I began moving bricks and large frames that would've taken these men a whole day to get rid of.

As I concentrated on the work, I suddenly remembered the interview I had promised to have with the girl. I clenched my jaw and exhaled through my nose.

Damn it. Today has been full of _incredible_ events. Note the sarcasm.

But, of course, I stayed and finished the work before heading to CATCO. I landed on a balcony that provided me with a good view of people behind computer screens, typing furiously.

I cleared my throat as I entered through the glass door, making everything and everyone fall silent. As much as I was used to attention, I was still a little nervous as every single person's eyes were on me.

"I'm here for the interview," feeling like I was being scrutinized, I decided to speak in order to break the awkward silence. "Is Kara Danvers here?"

I watched how one of the guys in a plaid shirt raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Yes, actually she's here," the dark-haired guy dragged his words slowly – very slowly for my liking – still looking somewhat confused, mouth hung open.

"Where's her office?" I didn't want to sound impatient, but I had other things to take care of, too.

"I'm here," a sudden female voice coming from somewhere behind made me turn around and come face to face with the golden-haired girl. Is it just me or was she always this short? "Hi, thanks for coming."

"Anytime," when I agreed to come, I had wanted this to be a quick Q&A thing, but now that she's standing right in front of me again and piercing me with her curious eyes, I had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

"My office is this way," Kara mumbled under her breath as she made a gesture with her hand, instructing me to follow her.

I couldn't help but notice her blonde hair was up in a ponytail this time, golden locks swinging from side to side as we stepped closer to the journalism-centered part of the building.

 _Hmm, I liked her hair down better,_ I made a mental note for myself.

She kept avoiding my eyes and keeping her head down, for some reason. Did I do anything to offend her somehow?

"Is everything okay?" I questioned. The worried expression written on my face made her stop abruptly.

"Yes, I'm fine, uh, thanks for asking," she quickly tried to reassure, starting to walk faster towards her office. I would've thought she used super-speed, but she's not an alien. At least, I think she's not. "It's just... now everyone's going to assume I'm friends with you and ask me to interview you every time something happens, so..."

"Oh..." I don't know why, but my throat went dry suddenly as I realized she probably didn't want to spend any second of her day with me. "Did I do anything to upset you? How is it a problem that people will think we're friends?"

"No, no, it's not. It's just we're not friends, are we? I mean, I'm just interviewing you, I'm only a reporter, sure, I'm thankful for saving me and the rest of the people in there, but-"

Her rambling was interrupted as her, I guess, boss came into our view and looked at her in a stern way.

"Kiera, leave me and Valor alone," the blonde woman commanded, not bothering to say the girl's name properly.

"Is your name Kiera or Kara? I'm kind of confused," I asked, chuckling and acting as though I actually didn't know her name.

The nicely-dressed woman's eye slightly twitched, which didn't go unnoticed by me. Just when Kara parted her pink lips to say something, the woman stopped her again.

"Valor probably has a lot to deal with, so we'll make this quick, Kiera," she wasn't backing down as she held a pause, then proceeded to add. " _Without_ you."

"No, it would be better, if she stayed, because _Kara_ was actually there during the explosion," I emphasized her name on purpose to piss off the big boss, looking back and forth between the women with slightly raised eyebrows.

The tension between the three of us could be cut with a knife as we all stared at each other, none of us daring to say a word out loud.

The blonde woman sighed as she rolled her eyes, finally giving up. She turned around and headed to Kara's office, the two of us silently following from behind.

"Thank you, Valor," Kara pursed her lips together in an attempt to hide her growing smile as she whispered the words quietly - _too_ quietly.

I wouldn't have heard it, if I were human. Thank Rao, I'm not, because the way she says my name in her nervous and innocent voice gets me all hot and bothered.

I smiled and nodded at her, watching her big blue eyes stare at me through thick lashes.

_Gods, I hate this girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got Valor's POV, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well, the person from his past may or may not cause some trouble in the future;) guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. So anyway, I'm sorry for updating late, even though it's been 6 days lol. It's just I've been pretty busy since I received an email confirming my admission at the most prestigious university in my country omg I'm frEAKING OUT. So, yeah:) I promise I'll update in a few days.


	3. I'm screwed.

**Kara's POV.**

 

"So, Kiera, what were you doing there during the explosion?" Miss Grant asked the second we walked into her office, looking at me with slight suspicion.

Well, originally we were headed to  _my_  office, but everyone knows how persistent and convincing she can be. Even the man next to me, who fights evil every day, couldn't stand a chance.

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to interview Valor... n-not me," my tone becoming lower as I slowly found my voice to respond.

I looked back and forth between the blue-eyed man and Cat, who both had their eyes on me, which was – I have to admit – making me nervous.

Like,  _really_  nervous.

Does she think that I had something to do with the explosion? I mean, you never know what to expect from this woman. She's literally unpredictable.

Like the one time I'd forgotten to bring her coffee, but when she came to work, she wasn't mad at all. In fact, it was the first time she brought her own coffee with her. Well, she even got one for me. So, yeah, you can never read her or know what to expect – getting fired for not greeting her, or getting praised for something stupid.

"I think, what she meant to say was if you could tell us how it all happened or not.  _Right_ , Miss Grant?" For some reason, I thought that Valor could feel the tension between me and my boss. That could explain why he constantly tried to... defend me? I don't even know what this act of his is supposed to mean. "That would be great, if you described it all in detail. But you don't really need to talk about it, if you don’t want to, because I've found the person behind the eruption. However, I understand that this is important for the article you're going to publish, so... your choice."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at us like a little boy, who didn't have a care in the world, swinging his cape from side to side.

 _Adorable_.

_Oh my God, don't say that. Stop thinking about him._

_I can't._

_And more importantly, don't look at him for too long._

_But he's so cute._

_Shut. Up. Now_ , I had this inner battle going on in my mind as I looked at my feet, struggling to maintain clear thoughts while hearing a male voice in the background saying something I didn't find coherent enough to focus on.

_Wow, I didn't know I had these shoes._

"Kara?"

I snapped my head up only to find Miss Grant's stern eyes glued to mine. I knew that she wasn't the one who called my name, because if it were her, she would've said something like 'Kiera.' I knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

I was simply afraid to look at the person standing beside me. Sometimes, the way he speaks or clenches his jaw is intimidating. Perhaps he's used to having that tone because he defeats the villains who keep attacking our city every day. Scaring them by just using  _the_  voice is probably advantageous.

_And hot._

_Shut. Up._

"Did you hear what he said?" I started trembling from just seeing the look on her face. " _You_  are the one responsible for the article. If I find out you missed a single word from Valor's story, you can say goodbye to your reporting career and hi to being back as my assistant. Chop, chop."

She made the gesture with her hand that usually meant 'get lost' and sat down, facing her laptop again and typing furiously without glancing at the keyboard.

I turned around and saw Valor's narrowed eyes on my face, as though he knew I had no idea what he said earlier.

We walked out of her office as he held the door for me, making me blush and fix my glasses on the bridge of my nose with my index finger.

"Don't worry, I can email you. With every little detail, if you want," he crooked a smile while whispering those words, so that Miss Grant wouldn't hear him, then winked at me.

 _He. Winked. At. Me_.

_Is this a dream? Because I definitely don't wanna wake up._

Oh God, every simple thing this man does is so compelling. To the point where you shamelessly stare because you can't take your eyes off of him.

He must've noticed how flustered I was, judging by the fact that he threw a knowing smirk at me as he looked me up and down.

"Well, I have things to do, so I better get going before everyone at CATCO finds out I'm here and rushes to see me in person," he wiggled his eyebrows, eliciting a low chuckle from me. "But first, give me your email address, so that I can send you the information you'll need for the article. You looked like you zoned out there for a minute. What was the thing your mind was so captured with?" 

 _You_.  _You were the thing_ , I almost said out loud. Thankfully, I held my tongue back before letting those words slip past my lips.

"It's just- never mind, I just, uh, remembered the incident and how I almost lost my friend. And I'm so tired, it's been a rough day," I tried to brush it off while looking for a paper, but he seemed like he wasn't buying it. "Here you are. This is my email address."

I wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He quickly took it from me and carefully observed what I'd written.

"Oh," he parted his lips and locked his gaze with mine, looking somewhat... embarrassed? "I just realized I don't have an email of my own."

For a split second, I stood there dumbfounded, and then his words finally hit me. I pursed my lips in a thin line, struggling so hard not to laugh because it wasn't funny at all.

_Kara, don't you dare laugh._

_I swear to God, Danvers, if you laugh, I'll make your life hell._

Seeing him cover his mouth with his palm to suppress his own grin was the last straw.

I bursted into laughter, unable to hold my grin any longer, earning a throaty chuckle from him.

I thought he'd be ashamed or mad, but he wasn't. Not in the slightest.

My co-workers passed by the two of us in silence, throwing confused looks our way, eyebrows furrowed, probably wondering how I – someone, who can't even get an approval from their boss – made the one and only Valor laugh.

Wait. Are they confused or  _jealous_? I'm sensing it's the second one.

When our laughter slowly died out, we both had smiles playing on our lips as I looked around to make sure no one was staring anymore. Or to make sure _I_ didn't stare at him for too long.

I wouldn't want to hear ridiculous rumors throughout all the company tomorrow because I usually don't like being the center of attention.

"Okay, I need to go. Preferably out the window. It's faster. Stay safe," he said and didn't wait for me to answer. Just as I parted my lips to say goodbye, he sped towards the balcony that he'd used in order to come in.

"Bye," I whispered, knowing perfectly that he wouldn't hear me because he was gone already.

"KIEERAA!"

_Oh my God._

I ran back to Miss Grant's office, fearing of what was to come.

 

**Valor's POV.**

 

As I walked into the not-so-vast building, I felt her eyes on me.

"Hey, M'Gann," I waved my hand at her, throwing my jacket onto a hanger in the staff's room and approaching my boss.

I have to say, though, after seeing what Kara's boss is like, I thank Rao that mine is nothing like her.

"How's your day been, Mike?" She was my favorite person to talk to. Of course, she knew my real name was Mon-El, but we both agreed that it would be better if I used a fake one while working.

When I first came here looking for a job, I hadn't known we'd become friends. Or rather,  _best_ friends. She made it comfortable enough for both of us to make a conversation about literally anything in the world.

"Good.  _Very_  good," I fixed my glasses before looking at the woman in front of me as I remembered Kara's ear-piercing laughter.

"Let me guess," she tilted her head to the side as she studied my expression. "You met her again?"

When I called her this afternoon to make sure the bar would be open (we'd been closed for a week since there was an alien fight the other day, and the damage was atrocious) I'd already met the blue-eyed reporter, so, of course, I told her about Kara.

"Yeah, no biggie," I brushed it off, trying to play cool and grabbing a towel from the counter, about to start drying the newly washed alcohol glasses.

"You think you can lie to me," she didn't want to push me into talking about it anymore than I already did, but she  _had_  to say what was on her mind. I know her. "That's funny, because when you were describing her appearance earlier, you made it pretty clear that she caught your attention."

"I'm-  _that_  is ridiculous, she didn't catch my attention. The only person who did was my ex-fiancé," I felt the need to change the subject and shift M'Gann's attention on something else in order to avoid talking about the girl.

"Wait, what? Ex-fiancé?" She immediately stopped doing what she was doing as she stared at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows for a moment before it hit her and she added in a whisper. "From Daxam."

"Yep, from Daxam. We had arranged marriages there. I thought I got rid of her during our last encounter," I shook my head from side to side, and she could clearly see the dislike on my face as I talked about her. "Oh, by the way,  _she_  put the bomb on the roof of the cafe. That's one more reason I'm gonna add to the list of 'Why I hate Noah.' I loathe her completely, as you can see."

"Noah," she repeated the name I'd hoped I would never have to hear again.

I saw from the corner of my eye that she looked at me sympathetically as I took an order from Giggles. By the way, she's blue. Isn't that cute?

_But not as cute as Kara._

_Rao_. I shivered from my own thoughts but luckily, the costumers will keep me busy and I won't have to think about her any longer.

_Haha, nice try._

The voice in my head didn't want to give up.

"I'm really sorry, Mon- _Mike_ ," she emphasized my fake name, pursing her lips and screwing her eyes shut, as though apologizing for the slip. "Anyway, I hope you take care of her before she does something vicious."

I nodded my head, taking her words seriously and noticing someone enter the bar through the main door.

"Speak of the Devil."

I threw the towel away, all work forgotten suddenly, and headed towards the brunette in hopes of putting an end to this, this... I struggle to find the word as I approach her as fast as I can.

"Hi, baby," she smiled innocently as soon as she saw me. "I had no clue I'd meet you here. What a surprise!"

"Quit playing, we both know that's not true. The only reason you are here is because you knew  _exactly_  where to find me," I hissed in a whisper.

I felt the urge to strangle her right in front of these people, but I somehow found the strength in me and managed to suppress my anger, keeping my hands in my jean pockets, as if it could hold me back from actually attacking her.

"You're hurting my feelings, Mon-El. Again," Noah didn't even bother to look at me as she glanced around her, as if getting accustomed to the atmosphere. "I came here for a drink because the love of my life rejected me. But the love of my life also happens to work in the only bar where I can get drunk. I guess, it's called an 'alien bar' for a reason. I'm an alien, after all. You cannot tell me to leave."

With that said, she grabbed my arm and pushed me out of her way as she walked up to an empty table.

I sighed in defeat.

 _Okay, give her a chance. Maybe she's not lying. Just one chance_ , the soft voice in my head suggested.

 _Alright, one chance. But I'm gonna keep my eyes on her the entire time, and the second she does something suspicious, I will drag her out of the bar without questioning_ , the stern voice gave in.

Just as I was about to take another order from a costumer, another person – who I now wish never stepped foot in this place – entered the bar, eyes searching for someone in the crowd of people.

 _No. Please, don't do this to me_.

 _What is Kara_ _Danvers_ _doing here?_

Someone shoot me _. Preferably with a lead bullet._

If Noah notices my behavior towards Kara or realizes that I know her, she'll instantly go for my weakness – revealing my secret to screw me up. But at the same time, I'm trying my best not to think of the worst case scenario.

 _She'll hurt_   _her._ And I can't let that happen.

"M'Gann," I said in an almost pleading voice and gently grabbed her arms, careful not to hurt her. "I'm screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wait. As you can see, Noah has control over Valor, which is going to be a problem when Kara and Mon-El get to know each other a little better. Hope you enjoyed:)


	4. The crinkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3305 words haha. I am so sorry for the wait guys. Ugh I hate myself for making you all wait so long. Anyways, I hope you enjoy:)

Kara's eyes instantly searched for Alex in the crowd of people the minute she stepped in the bar.

Well, it wasn't an ordinary place where you'd see humans get drunk or judge someone based on their looks, mainly because this was where _aliens_ would hang out, from what she's been told.

No, she's never been here before, you guessed right.

Sometimes humans came here too, but they had to be careful. For instance, if they ordered the wrong drink, they could end up dead. The bartenders need to be very cautious if they don't want to get in trouble by giving an alien's order to a human being by mistake. But she considered herself lucky since they have her favorite club soda.

Speaking of which, Kara headed towards the bartender to get her beverage, seeing as she couldn't find her sister.

As she slowly made her way to him, Mon-El cursed himself for the hundredth time. If she sees his face, she'll definitely recognize him. In a short amount of time, he's come to realize that Kara was a kind of person who spotted everything. Every detail. And the glasses won't help cover up his identity. That's why he rushed to M'Gann and asked for a cap to put on his head when she opened the bar's doors.

At least, this way, it will be difficult to observe his face.

"Hi, could I just have a club soda, please?" She asked Mon-El-scratch that-Mike behind the counter who had his back facing the blue-eyed girl before sitting down on a stool and patiently waiting for him to turn around.

He didn't.

"Um, hello," she waved her hand wildly in the air, trying to catch his attention. "Can I get a drink?"

His broad shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh, almost making Kara think he was annoyed. He simply didn't have the guts. He was afraid. If a reporter finds out about his secret identity, this whole thing, all his efforts on building a secret life will be destroyed within seconds.

Mike hesitantly turned around, shooting a quick glance at her. He wore a cap on his head and glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Almost like hers.

"Yeah, uh, sorry, club soda, was it?" She was not sure if he avoided her eyes on purpose or not, but that seemed weird to her.

"Yes, club soda, please," Kara studied his movements carefully, mentally noting how attractive his hands looked as he poured her drink in a glass.

Don't judge her, his hands are the only thing she can see. His head was bowed, and with the cap on him, none of his features, except his jawline, could be seen.

"There, if you need anything else, the woman over there will help," he quickly said as he pointed at the woman on the other side of the bar, who was currently serving the customers.

Kara shifted her attention back to him only to see he was already heading to a table, to take an order she assumed, not even bothering to wait for her reply.

Rude.

Danvers noticed the woman he'd shown her a few seconds ago, approaching her, staring at her with a knowing look.

 _Why is she looking at me like that?_ She panicked. _Does she know who I am?_

"Hi, can I get you anything?" She smiled at Kara brightly while wiping a spot on the counter.

"No, thanks," she really didn't want to seem off to her, but she had to ask, curiosity making her uncomfortable. Pushing all her thoughts away, Kara gathered up courage and shyly wondered. "Um, can I ask you something?"

M'Gann nodded, looking at her expectantly.

"Why is that guy like that?" Kara waved her head towards the tall bartender.

"Like what?" The woman, whose bun was very pretty – yes, Kara notices everything today – looked at her, puzzled, clearly wanting her to think she didn't understand the question.

M'Gann promised Mon-El she would do her best to distract the girl as soon as she came, to prevent her from finding out that Valor actually works as a bartender in the meantime when he's not saving people.

"Well, he wears a cap and keeps his head down, for some reason, like he doesn't want people to see his face..." she let her voice trail off as she chuckled and spun around in her seat to face him, spotting him standing with a group of people and laughing at something a blue alien girl said. Kara frowned in confusion and added in a whisper. "Or perhaps he was only avoiding me."

Mon-El's attempt at not catching her attention failed when Giggles started making her usual jokes. He couldn't help but laugh which – he saw from the corner of his eye – made her sharply lift her head up to stare at him.

Shit.

As a reporter, Kara found it crucial to scrutinize everyone as she could observe their body language and tell if they're lying. Snapper Carr had been the one she involuntarily picked up the skill from – she had to admit, he was a good reporter. Not that she'd ever tell him that. Ever.

M'Gann heard her nonetheless and proceeded to reassure the girl. "He had a rough day and his shift is almost over, so I think he just wants to go home."

_Doesn't look like that from here._

Kara was about to ask the nice lady his name, when someone patted on her shoulder, making her flinch in surprise.

"Hey, what took you so long?" She asked Alex as soon as she came face to face with her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just playing pool with this girl, I didn't notice you. She was so bad at it, it was-it was hilarious," she shook her head as she giggled, making Kara wonder when was the last time her sister looked so content. She kept rambling. "I tried to let her win, but she lost again, can you believe it? I mean-I know I'm too good at pool, but come on."

"Well, I'm glad you were having fun," Kara was really happy that Alex got out and had a nice time for the first time in a while. The smile never left her lips and she was genuinely curious about this person that actually made her sister giggle non-stop.

Since their father, Jeremiah, had gone missing, they couldn't allow themselves to think about anyone but him. It was impossible. His absence has slowly been driving them all insane. Eliza couldn't get used to the fact that her husband wasn't home when they gathered for a family dinner.

Alex would lose her temper and snap at everyone around her. Or get wasted every now and then.

And Kara? Well, she was always the quiet, shy girl, who kept her mouth shut, did her homework and never talked back. That's usually what a foster child does. And she never stopped being that girl even when her father disappeared.

The bartender returned back to his spot, drying the washed glasses and keeping his head down again.

_Again?_

_Please, just sit there and stop staring at me,_ Mon-El prayed. Thank Rao, Kara wasn't trying to strike up a conversation with him as she would find his voice familiar since she talked to Valor a few times.

Well, a few times were definitely enough for her to memorize his throaty laughter and low tone of voice when he was whispering something to her at Miss Grant's office.

She suppressed this urge of just going over there, yanking his cap off his head and finally taking in his features.

"So, what did you order? The tequila here is fantastic, you should try it," Alex averted Kara's attention back to her as she was getting too lost in her thoughts. "Oh, no. Club soda? Really?"

"What? It's amazing, you can't tell me it's not," she whined as she took a sip, looking at her sister with raised eyebrows.

Alex shook her head. "Whatever you say, but you came to a bar. You can drink that lame drink at home. Time for something stronger," she rubbed her hands together and wiggled her eyebrows as a smirk started to slowly appear on her face.

Mon-El tried not to eavesdrop, but hey! Having super-hearing and seeing a girl you like sit and talk with someone is an exception, _right_?

Wait- _what_? He did not just think that. No, he definitely doesn't like her. _No!_ It can't be. No way. Literally impossible. He prefers brunettes anyway, so...

Mon-El's eyes widened from his own thoughts and he shook his head to clear his mind of the golden-haired girl sitting across from him and chatting with another girl.

_He can't possibly like her, can he?_

"I-I don't think so," she straightened in her seat, clearly afraid of something, judging by the fact that her heart was racing.

"Why not? You need to loosen up a bit, your boss has been too hard on you. Come on!" Alex had a good point but Kara's never tried any alcoholic beverage in her life, so she was kind of scared.

Scared? More like terrified.

 _What if she likes it and drinks more than necessary? What if she can't stop?_ She's seen Alex come home, drunk and looking horrible. Kara gasped at the thought of herself looking like her wasted sister did on every Friday night.

"Or are you afraid that you'll start talking about a certain blue cape owner while you're drunk?" Alex pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her growing smile.

Mon-El's heart skipped a beat. He was now craving to hear her talk about him. _Please, please, listen to your friend and drink the damn tequila_ , he thought.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mon-El was gazing up at her from the corner of his eye, careful not to draw her attention, when he saw a crinkle appear between her eyebrows.

"You know, you waiting for him to email you, you talking about how he defended you from Cat, you not being able to shut up about how he saved you and everyone at the cafe, you-"

"Okay, I got it," Kara huffed out a breath she'd been holding, fiddling with her fingers absentmindedly. "But it's not like I talk about him all the time, okay? I've just been lucky to interact with him, that's it. You know, as a reporter, I consider myself very lucky to have had a conversation with him. Nothing more."

Alex was staring at her sister with an annoyed look plastered on her face, as she clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, not buying anything she said.

"Liar. You like him," she stated out of the blue while pointing at the crinkle on her forehead.

Kara straightened in her seat, suddenly mortified of the idea and widened her eyes, avoiding her sister's sharp scrutiny and playing with the hem of her sweater, which didn't go unnoticed by Mon-El.

"No, I don't. I just admire him, that's it," the crinkle, which he already knows means she's lying, gave her away.

Her accelerated heartbeat only proved it further.

As he was preparing a drink for Giggles, who had ordered a while ago but it slipped off his mind, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on their whole conversation.

His heart almost jumped from his chest when the girl said that Kara liked him. Of course, she denied it. But her body language, heart rate and the crinkle made it all too easy to read her mind and tell that she was clearly lying.

He felt his heart do a back flip in his chest while he did everything to stay calm on the surface and pretend he didn't hear anything.

"Well, maybe one drink won't hurt," she gave up after realizing she wasn't gonna win the argument. Alex was a pro at convincing people, and she knew she'd lose even if she tried to argue on the topic.

"Yes!" Alex clapped her hands together as she proceeded to order their drinks. "Two shots of tequila, please."

"Coming right up," Mon-El felt like someone has been watching him all night as he poured their drinks and pushed the shots in front of the girls.

Noah.

_No, no, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?!_

She was approaching him in a predatory way as she eyed him through her lashes with a smirk on her face.

He focused on wiping a spot on the counter as he heard Kara make a defeated sound, having tried the alcohol and now scrunching her nose in an adorable way.

"I feel like floating," she widened her eyes and narrowed them again as if she tried to get a better look on something. But in reality she was just clearing her blurry vision. Thanks to Alex and her tequila.

"More drinks for you, girls?" Mon-El gave Noah a warning look as she sat on a stool beside Kara and pretended not to see him, looking at the shelf of alcohol behind him instead as he pushed two more shots towards the sisters.

"Can I have you?" Alex and Kara simultaneously choked on their tequila as their eyes instantly went wide. They turned to look at the arrogant girl next to them, seeing as she eye-raped the bartender. The same bartender who avoided Kara and kept his head down now was staring at the brunette with what seemed like a dangerous look, eyes narrowed, nostrils flared. Almost like they knew each other and he was trying to tell her something telepathically.

He clearly didn't look pleased. While she was gloating.

"Excuse her, please. English is not her first language, so she probably meant something else," Mon-El's words were addressed to Alex and Kara as he prayed to Rao that Noah will take the hint and go away.

Seems like Rao wasn't on his side today.

"No, no, baby, I meant it," she pushed herself up on her elbows and put her breasts on the counter, not caring about anyone around her as she licked her lips and stared at him through her lashes. "Now, can I have you? You look delicious."

At her words, Kara turned to look at the bartender whose face could be perfectly seen now that he lifted his head. He swallowed as he glanced between the three girls in front of him, looking like a lost puppy. She could swear she's seen him somewhere. A light scruff on his cheeks, tightly clenched jaw, blue eyes, broad shoulders. 

No wonder this girl is so desperate to have him.

Wait- _what_? Did she just think that? No, no. It must be the alcohol talking. She would never say that. Or even think that. She was too shy to even approach a stranger on a street, no way she'd think about how hot the bartender is.

"Leave, Noah. Or I'll make you. You've been warned," his locked jawline and heavy breathing was indicating he was pissed.

"Why? Don't you want me? Oh, don't answer that, of course, you do," wow, how confident. She waved her hand at him as she continued getting on his nerves. "You don't need me to remind you how rough yo-"

"Okay, listen here," he rudely cut her off, sending a death glare at her that made a shiver go down Kara's spine. "I don't wanna drag you out of the bar. But you're crossing the line. Last chance. Leave. Now."

She pouted as she spun in her seat and noticed my bewildered look.

"Can I help you?" She snapped at me with raised eyebrows and studied my expression, daring me to come up with a comeback.

"I think you have a death wish if you're talking to my sister like that," Alex stood up from her chair and came to stand beside me with a smile playing on her lips.

Oh no. _The_ smile.

She was up to something. Something bad.

"I think you need to teach your sister that staring is rude," she also stood from her seat, closing the distance between her and Alex. "And you might as well teach her how to dress properly while you're at it, I mean, that pink sweater is-"

Alex didn't let her finish as she grabbed the mean girl's arm and tried to press it against her back, making her bend, like she usually would do if someone annoyed her.

She didn't budge though. I slowly went to stand next to Alex, touching her upper arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"Alex, people are staring," she didn't even bother to look at me as she punched the brunette.

Noah, right?

 _She punched her_. The realization hitting Kara just now. She immediately sobered up as she witnessed her sister punch someone.

"Alex!" As she was about to push her sister away from the girl, she noticed the guy behind the counter had joined them and tried to drag the crazy brunette away.

"Ow," Alex scowled at Noah as she noticed her hand was bleeding.

"Did you think that you could actually hurt me?" She was standing a few feet away from them, being held by the bartender, so that she wouldn't come any closer. "Do I really look like a fragile human being?"

"Enough, Noah!" He finally dragged her out of the bar. Not without a fight though.

Alex made a pained noise behind Kara and she turned to look at her. Her knuckles were bleeding. Kara's eyes went wide, as a wave of shock went through her, sobering her up completely.

She doesn't know what took over her, but all she wanted to do was slap that girl who hurt her sister. And the next thing she knows, she's outside of the bar, racing towards the bitch who was currently arguing with the bartender.

"Hey!" Kara shouted as she lifted her hand in the air about to slap that arrogant face, when someone gripped her wrist.

Mon-El tried to not use too much strength on her even though he was still pissed and could lose his temper in a matter of seconds.

"You're gonna hurt yourself. She's an alien," she turned to where the voice came from only to see the guy who had a cap on his head all night now staring down at her. She never noticed how tall he was.

"She hurt my sister," she spat at him through gritted teeth, noticing he was still holding her wrist. She tried to yank her hand away but came to realize he was a lot stronger.

Kara took a step back from him involuntarily but ended up with her back pressed against the concrete wall. Mon-El mirrored her movement and took a step towards her, pinning his hands on the wall on both sides of her head, trapping her.

"You're drunk. Go back to your sister and I'll deal with her," he licked his lips, staring at her blue comets as he added in a whisper. "I promise."

She couldn't help but feel like the world stopped spinning. His hot breath on her face wasn't helping the situation. He was so close. Her alcohol-addled brain was too focused on steadying her breath to notice that he was Valor.

Kara gave him a small nod as she straightened up a bit, took one last glance at his lips and proceeded to go back in the building after he drew his hands back to his sides.

"Now... what am I gonna do with you?" He slowly turned around to face Noah who was piercing his skull with her fierce stare, not even trying to hide the fact that she was angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) let me know what you think


End file.
